regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Task Master Demon
Monster created by Neal Pass Erickson. 9 foot tall, but due to their posture, stand at 7 foot. Large scaly humanoids covered in small spikes. From its back sprout these large spiked bony bat wings, but with no membrane between them. It carries a curved sword of obsidian and a whip. They've got a pair of long curved bony plates that extend from the ridges of their eyes up and out. From their small palms extend three elongated and slightly webbed claws slightly sticking out. Their legs are kind of canine, with that weird back and forward thinker like a dog's back legs, but its feet are broad and short and covered in talons. Yellow blood. Habitat/Society Task Master Demons roll in society is to force other lesser-kinds of demons to complete tasks more quickly by using their whip to drive them forward. They are also seen as leading squads of lesser demons into battle. No evidence of culture has been found with the Task Master Demon, their lives are utilitarian and to fulfil their duties. They have been observed living and resting in settlements, with no know leisure or recreation ever conducted. Despite their higher status than Warrior Demons, the Task Master Demon does not seem afforded any greater privileges in terms of accommodations or possessions. Ecology The 2nd Material Plane appears to lack any ecology except for the demons themselves. In terms of interactions with other demons, the Task Master Demon will use it's size and whip to dominate nearby demon to their will. However they appear subservient to Commander & Lensman Demons. Combat 2e Combat Stats * HD: ? * AC: ** 2MP: ? AC ** 3MP: 16 AC * Atk: **Sword: ***2MP: +15 to Hit?, ? Damage ***3MP: +? to Hit?, ? Damage ****A roll of 23 & 26 to hit wasn't a Nat 20 ****Seen Damage Range: 4, 9, 13 (Double Crit: 19) ****Used by a PC: Used as a regular d10 2-hander longsword **Whip ***2MP: +15 to Hit?, ? Damage ***3MP: +15 to Hit?, ? Damage ****A roll of 22 to hit wasn't a Nat 20 ****Seen Damage Range: 8 ****Can't use at close range ****Used by a PC: d4+1; Reach 3; Need Strength to use it (More than 10, less than 17) **Claw: ***2MP: +? to Hit?, ? Damage ***3MP: +? to Hit?, ? Damage ****(A roll of 21 & 22 to hit wasn't a Nat 20)(Seen Damage Range: 6, 7) * Movement: ? * Experience: 1500 exp (Shenanigans Episode 054) Task Master have a level of fire resistance. Seem to have +15 to hit using their sword and whip. The Task Master's Roar is a cone 120 feet long, and 30 feet wide at the end. *The Roar deals minor damage (Seen: 4, 5, 9) *Stuns for 2 rounds and deafens for 4 if you fail a saving throw vs breath weapon. *Stuns for 1 rounds and deafens for 2 if you pass a saving throw vs breath weapon. (didn't occur in Devo21) *Has to Recharge. Unknown what the roll is for this. Has a Fear Spell that give a penalty of 2 to hit and penalty of 2 to damage if fail a saving throw vs spell. Lasts 4 Rounds. Gaia Spear: Has a spell that makes 1 foot tall spikes poke out from the ground in a 15 foot radius AoE. No roll to avoid. The terrain becomes difficult terrain. (2d6) Category:Demons Category:Custom Monsters